The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Roselind’.
‘Roselind’ originated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester in Sussex, United Kingdom by the inventor Robert Adrian Goemans. The female parent is an unnamed, unpatented Alstroemeria aurea selection. The male parent of ‘Roselind’ is an unnamed dwarf ‘Butterfly’ type cultivar (unpatented).
‘Roselind’ was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated parentage by Robert Adrian Goemans in 1998 in a controlled environment in Chichester, United Kingdom. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Roselind’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in May, 1999 in a controlled environment in Chichester, United Kingdom. Horticultural examination of selected plants initiated in 1999 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Roselind’ are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.